Another Moment
by Aisatsina
Summary: A short story. What if Jacob left forks and instead of returning for the wedding he didn't come back for several years? What if Bella hadn't gotten pregnant and had decided to hold onto the her mortality a little longer? What would they find?
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Please read and review! I am new to the world of writing and any constructive criticism or the like will be much appreciated. Thanks guys. Enjoy! :)**_

_**Oh and of course, the disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, please do not sue! **_

**Chapter 1: Jacob**_**  
**_

* * *

Another moment.

It felt weird-walking on two legs again, the fabric of my cargo shorts felt heavy around my waist. Everything seemed out of place, almost as if I was having an out of body experience. I'd been in wolf form for so long, I almost forgot I had ever been human.

_ALMOST._

Of course I never _really_ forgot. Apparently I wasn't allowed to forget; it was as if god was playing some cruel, never-ending practical joke on me. Ha-ha, yeah _real_ funny.

The pain really wasn't so bad anymore-sometimes I was even able to smile, but those moments were rare and far between.

No, the pain wasn't so bad anymore. It was no longer a crippling agony so strong that it made death seem like a preferable option. Sometime in these past four years since I left La Push, it started to change. Transform really into more of a constant, nagging reminder of everything that went wrong in my life.

"Jeez! Will I _never _get this stupid knife out of my heart?!" I snarled out loud without meaning to. Before I even scanned the area, I knew no one had heard me. It was three in the morning and I was out in the middle of nowhere walking down a path I didn't want to go. I knew too well where this road was headed. Maybe that was why subconsciously I had chosen to phase back to human form and walk the remaining couple of miles by foot. I was in no hurry to get back to La Push, and in even less of a hurry to get back to living life.

I walked for the next hour completely lost in my thoughts. What the hell was I gonna tell Billy?! _Hey pops, how's it going? The last four years treat you alright?_ "Yeah, that'll go over well" I scoffed under my breath.

From the moment I got to the familiar house, I knew was making a huge mistake. What was I doing here, I knew I had to be some kind of masochist, but this was _beyond_ reason. Even as I thought this I was struck with how similar everything was. Absolutely nothing had changed. The cruiser and Billy's old red truck were parked in the same spots I had last seen them in. Leave it to Charlie to keep everything exactly the same. Come to think of it in my entire 20 years of life I had never known Charlie to handle any sort of change well, but still I was expecting something to be different. Feel different at least. I sighed and stared around once more before heading up the big oak that lead to Bella's (or what had been Bella's ) window. My mind was telling, well screaming is more accurate, for me to walk away, but even as I thought it I knew I wouldn't listen.

It was just a quick stop, and then I'd head home and face Billy. I just needed to do this first.I needed closure. I needed to prove to myself that she was gone, and maybe a small part of me needed to be close to something that had been a part of her. It had been four years since I had last seen or heard from her; the memory of her departure still strong in my mind. She told me she loved me, but we both knew it wasn't enough. She left and ran straight into her leeches' cold arms. The memory of the invitation he sent me a few weeks later was another thing I was unlikely to ever forget and the idea of having to live with that thought for the rest of my life stung bad.

My arms trembled as I tried to swat that memory out of my mind. Bella was probably Mrs. Bloodsucker now and living her happily ever after, even though it sounds more like a horror story than a fairy tale if you ask me.

I reached her window easily, a lot easier than I had the last time I had tried this-that night seemed like forever ago now. The window was already slightly cracked- You would think that the chief of police would have more sense than to leave his windows wide open like that, but leave it to Charlie to be this trusting. If only he knew the amount of monsters that had been in and out of this window in the past, vampires and werewolves to name a few.

As soon as I climbed through the small frame, I saw her.

"Bell's, honey" was all I managed to choke out before all the air left my body from the shock.

She turned to face me and I saw her lips erupt into a thin smile. The corners of her milk chocolate eyes glistened. She looked more beautiful than I remembered. I willed my legs forward, closing the gap between us. If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

She stood up and tilted her head slightly, tears now streaking her rose-colored cheeks. In that moment, her eyes said it all:

_I missed you. I love you. Welcome home._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2: Bella**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Bell's honey…"_I heard a voice suddenly cut off behind me; a very familiar low husky voice that always made my heart leap with joy.

But it couldn't be…could it. I turned around slowly as if any sudden movement would cause this moment to end, and then reality would set in and I'd realize I'd imagined it.

But no, there he was- Jacob Black, my long lost best friend in the flesh, standing by my window. A thin smile crossed my lips and I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. He walked towards me and it was all I could do to keep from crying. At that moment I realized the severity of how much I had missed him. And I knew he could see it in my eyes.

How long had it been? Four years I figured, quickly doing the math in my head. Four years since he took off without a word to anyone, yet here he was less than a foot away.

"Jacob…" I whispered as I stumbled into him. I could feel the heat radiating from his body through my thin night gown. He pulled me closer and I buried my head into his massive chest, his cheek resting on the top of my head. We stood like that for a long time before he finally pulled himself away from me.

"Hi there, Bells" he chuckled his eyes not leaving mine. He was taller than I remembered, bigger, if such a thing was even possible. His hair was shoulder length and pulled back behind the nape of his neck. His face was hardened, but still as sweet; he wore that familiar grin-_my_ grin. At that moment, he looked more beautiful than I remembered.

I couldn't help myself, the tears flowed freely now and the sobs that accompanied them were louder than I could control.

"Stop blubbering, Bella. It's only me" he smiled softly as he wiped the tears from my face with his oversized hand. "Now, are you going to say something or just continue to stand there acting like someone died or something?"

"Jacob I …what are….how…why…does Billy know...?" I attempted in between sobs, but there was so much to ask, I couldn't form the questions. He pulled me over to the bed and sat me down next to him. One arm wrapped around my shoulders drawing me near him.

"Well let's see…I don't know…through the window…I just needed to, I guess…and not yet, I was planning on seeing him in the morning" He smirked; the sarcastic smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I've missed you."

I sighed, "Oh Jacob! I've missed you too."

Jacob lifted my face towards him, forcing our eyes to meet. "What's going on here, Bella? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off drinking blood with your vampire husband and his family of leeches," he joked, but there was no trace of hostility in his voice.

"I'm still human" I whispered, the joy of having my best friend here was so overwhelming that there was no room for irritation. "I'm not in so much of a hurry to give up on my humanity anymore" I blushed, thinking of the conversation I had with Edward on Esme's Island during our honeymoon all those years ago. Being human had held more of an advantage then, than being a crazed newborn only after blood.

Jacob's hands still held my face angled towards him, his eyes trying to drill into mine. I smiled at the warmth of them on my face, everything was always so comfortable with him. "I am just here visiting Charlie, I graduate from Dartmouth next semester…" I continued nervously, my voice trailing of when I saw the uncomfortable edge wash over Jacob's face, before he looked away.

"I've never stopped seeing your face, Bella. I tried. _Believe me, _I tried. I couldn't escape it no matter how far I ran. Things got easier with time, but it never went away. I still love you, Bells. I love you." Jacob whispered to my wall, before turning to face me again.

It took me a moment before I could speak again and even then I didn't know how to reply. I could feel my heart leap from my chest. I had missed him so very much. When he left, he left a void, like a part of me was missing. I hadn't known how big a part of me it was until this very moment.

"I love you, Jacob. I've missed you and I'm glad your home…" He looked at me with a deep fire in his eyes; A fire so passionate and strong that no amount of water could put it out. And in the next instant, I felt his lips on mine before I could even finish that statement. It was soft and gentle, but quickly grew into something smoldering and much more dangerous. I felt my body melt into his and for a long moment we were one.

When we finally pulled away from one another I blushed, and this time it was my turn to look away.

"Jacob" I started "I married Edward, I am still human, but Edward is my husband." I began. The pain across his face was crippling, I could see his arms begin to tremble. I felt my knees give underneath me; his pain had always been my pain, in many more ways than he knew.

I hated to see him hurt, because I loved him. I loved him more than he could ever imagine.

At that moment I knew, I knew why I had held on to my mortality all of these years. Why I had returned home without Edward time and time again. I had told myself and him that it was because he wasn't aging and Charlie would begin to suspect, so it was best if I made the visits to fork alone.

It wasn't until now that I finally realized the lie, because that's what it had been-a lie. The truth was simple. The truth was _Jacob Black_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Jacob**

**

* * *

  
**

I wanted to kick myself, how stupid could I be? The heat was taking over; the fury in me getting harder and harder to control. I felt my body begin to tremble and I did nothing to try to stop it. I wanted to bolt from this hell hole; take of running again and never turn back, but my feet were glued to the ground.

"Jacob, calm down…" Bella begged.

"CALM DOWN?!" I erupted. She wanted me to calm down? I had spent the last four years running away from this pain, and in a total of four seconds she was able to bring it all back, full speed. How the hell was I supposed to calm down?

My eyes flickered up to Bella's face and I saw the look of fear and anguish in her eyes. I could see I was frightening her. _Good, let her be frightened, at least she's feeling something_, I thought to myself, but even as I thought this I willed my body to regain its composure.

"Jake, you don't understand," she sounded like she was about to cry.

"Got that right." I sneered "so why don't you explain it to me Bella. Or did you just feel like stringing me along for old time's sake. Maybe you just wanted to see how many times you can kick the same dog- _Good old Jake_, always coming back for more." The venom in my voice was fierce.

"How dare you say that, is that what you think of me?" Bella shot back, angry now. "You kissed _me_! You just assumed that because I was here, Edward was no longer in the picture."

"But you said…." I stumbled back, caught of guard. I had asked hadn't I? I had teased her about being married to a leech and she had told me she hadn't gone through with it. Hadn't she? I tried to remember her exact words.

"I said I was still human, not that I never married him. And _not_ that he was out of the picture." Her voice was barely a whisper now.

"I don't get it" I mumbled back. How could she be married to him and still be human. I was sure that her leech would have tried to change her by now. Wasn't that the whole point of everything- that she wanted her vampire more than anything else in this life? Besides, he wasn't getting any older, but Bella was. Already she was changing. Her face had lost the last bit of child-like roundness to it, and her edges had matured a bit. She looked more like a woman now than a girl. What was she going to do when she was 70? Pretend he was her grandson? The image of Grandma Bella chaperoning her 17 year old husband almost made me grin.

"I want more. Edward knows that. When you left I tried to lock it all away. But every now and then that drawer would rattle, and I just couldn't ignore it. I was only going to wait a semester; I was already enrolled at Dartmouth so I figured why not. I knew Charlie would get a kick out of it, at least. But then a semester turned into a year, and that year into four. The longer I stayed human the more I realized I like it, and the less I wanted to give it up."

"Get to point, Bella" I practically growled at her.

"The point is… I love him Jake."

Her words cut me like rusty knife straight to my gut and I let out a low groan. She must have noticed the pain that rippled through my face because she took a step forward as if she was going to try and comfort me but then thought better of it and stopped.

"But it isn't the same as it was before. He isn't my whole life anymore. I need more, Jake. I need you." She continued.

I stood there shaking. I suddenly felt as if someone had knocked all the air out of me. It took a couple of minutes before I realized I was still standing there grinning like an idiot. I quickly rushed towards her and yanked her off the ground. I felt like a kid in a candy store who had just been told he could have anything he wanted. Better yet, I felt like a guy who had just been granted a miracle. Because that's what this was- my own little miracle. I was about to bend down and kiss her again when a loud, booming voice interrupted us.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"_

"Hey Charlie" I replied smugly, the joy in me to high to be brought down by anything, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Jacob's back dad, Isn't it great" Bella said in an attempt to calm him down.

"Jacob?" Charlie glared at me as if he had just seen a ghost. A mixture of shock, relief, wonder, and anger played across his face.

"Are you alright son? Where have you been? Does Billy know?" he questioned me. "I'm great Charlie" I beamed at him. My eyes still on Bella, who looked a little embarrassed at the whole scene.

"That's good." He was taking this better than I thought he would. "_Now can you please tell me, what in god's name you're doing in my daughter's room in the middle of the night_?" He shouted.

Guess I had spoken too soon. "Actually, I was just leaving. I better get home and let Billy know I'm still alive." I started "See ya later Charlie. Bye Bells." I gave Bella a quick hug and darted out the window.

"You better use the door next time!" I heard Charlie call behind me as I took of running into the woods; phasing as soon as I was in the clear.

I reached La Push in record time, the grin never leaving my face. She loved me and all was well- for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4: BELLA**

"Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?" Jake asked for the fiftieth time as he leaned against my door way.

"You know I do. I have a few things I have to take care off. Besides, you can always visit." I said trying to placate him. These past two weeks with Jake had gone by so quickly, and tomorrow I would be returning to school in New Hampshire; back to my life _sans_ Jake. I felt my heart fall as I tried to keep the smile on my face.

"You know I can always go with you, Bella." Jake grinned, his face hardening. I could tell he wasn't going to let this go. We had been going over this argument all afternoon and we both knew that he couldn't follow me, but Jacob had always been persistent.

"Billy just got you back Jake, you can't leave him so soon. He needs you" I pleaded with him. The idea of being apart was killing us both. I had just gotten him back too, and I wasn't ready to leave him so soon either; I needed him _more_. But I knew I didn't have a choice. I could feel the tears threatening to spill and I fought to hold them back. I promised myself he wouldn't see me cry.

Jacob sensed that something was bothering me; he quickly dropped his hardened expression and wrapped his arms gently around me. He had always known what I was feeling without me having to tell him. I was his little open book and no one could read me better.

"I love you, Bella. I'll be back tomorrow morning" Jake whispered into my ear before he leaned down and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm against mine, just a whisper at first, but quickly turning into a strong steady strum. I felt my lips match his with every stride, unwilling to ever be released. His arms tightened around me and I yearned to have them grow tighter still, to feel his hot skin on mine. My fingers moved involuntarily into his hair pulling him closer to me. Our lips were desperate, hungry for each other. I moved my hands slowly up his shirt, the heat of him tingled under my fingertips. His arms reciprocated and he slowly lifted up my blouse. He ran his fingers down my spine, my body surrendered under his touch.

And then just as quickly as it began, it stopped. He pulled away from me.

"Stay, please." I begged him.

"Bells honey, you know I want to. You have no idea how long I have dreamt of this, but this isn't right. Not like this." Jake sighed and then continued "You would hate yourself for it later, and you've never been one to deal with guilt very well" he chuckled a bit at himself. "Go. Do what you need to do to make it right, and then come back to me. I'll be here waiting, Bella."

"Jake…" was all I bring myself to say. I tilted my head slightly and stared at him, trying to read his mind. When had my Jake grown up? The same boy who had once tricked me into kissing him was now standing in front of me a man.

"I love you Bella, I'll be back tomorrow." He pulled me close to him again.

"I love you Jake" I whispered back to him, burying my head into his chest. He leaned down and chastely kissed the top of my head, before he left.

As soon as the door closed behind him, I sank down to the floor and cried. I didn't move again for several hours. I simply sat there and sobbed until nothing came out. How had my life turned so upside down? I wondered to myself. I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello" I answered it, my voice thick in my throat.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Edward ask on the other line. I could barely contain my sobs. Jacob was right, I have never been able to handle guilt, yet I was always getting myself into situations that made me feel guilty. I had truly never intended to hurt anyone, yet I couldn't stop myself from hurting the two men that I loved more than my life.

"I'm fine" I lied unconvincingly; I could barely keep the tremble out of my voice.

"That's it Bella, I'm coming to get you!" I could panic in his voice.

"No really Edward, I'm fine. I'll be home tomorrow" I reassured him "It's late, I am just really tired. Charlie has had me running all over the place with him. I'll be fine after I get some sleep."

"Well if you're sure." He sounded unconvinced, but I had insisted. "I love you Bella, hurry home."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone, tears still streaming down my face.

I knew what I had to do and it wasn't going to be easy- for anyone. I cried myself to sleep that night.

********************

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was barely out. I walked downstairs, and wasn't surprised to see Charlie already up.

"Leaving so soon Bell's?" Charlie asked

"I have an early flight dad." I mumbled as I hugged him goodbye.

"Jake will be angry he missed you."

Charlie was always so oblivious to everything. These last few weeks he had barely noticed anything unusual going on. He was so glad to see Bill happy over Jacob's return, that he looked at everything through closed eyes. For all he knew, Jake and I had simply picked up our friendship right where it left off; nothing more to it. If he only knew...

"I know dad, will you give him this for me?" I asked as I handed him a letter.

"And tell him I'll miss him, but that I had to go."

Charlie only nodded and hugged me goodbye once more.

"I'll miss you Bells, tells that husband of yours not to keep you away for so long next time."

"I'll miss you too, dad." I forced a smile as I headed out the door.

I had spent hours last night trying to figure out what to say. In the end, I wrote the only thing I could think to say:

_I'm sorry. _

_Yours forever and always,_

_Bella._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry, this took so long. I was having trouble coming up with an ending; I almost left it as it was. But as promised before, here is part 5. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

Bella  
**_

_What am I doing? _I thought to myself as I slowly walked down the crowded streets of Port Angeles, trying very hard not to fall. That simple task was proving to be very difficult. How in the world was I supposed to keep my eyes out for this address while trying to decipher the tiny map scratched across the small piece of paper in my hand?

After a while I was beginning to panic. Hadn't I passed by this same bench ten minutes ago? I was walking in circles and the heels I had chosen to wear were only adding to the problem, I almost considered chucking them into the nearest trash bin before continuing on my way. But, I wouldn't of course. I sighed remembering the reason why I had put them on to begin with- I wanted to look presentable, this was after all my first day at my first real job and I really wanted this to go well.

I had woken up in my hotel room at a painstakingly early hour, too nervous about the day ahead to fall asleep again. It took several hours of debating what to wear, before I finally settled on an outfit. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed I stopped to examine myself in the mirror and was surprisingly pleased with what I saw. Last week, I had cut my hair into a short angled bob that fell just below my chin; it had been a sudden impulse and I was shocked that it actually looked good, sophisticated almost. _Alice would be pleased, _I smiled at myself as my eyes slowly scanned the rest of me in a plain white button-up blouse with a ruffled front tucked into a classic gray pencil skirt with back pleats; a pair of gorgeous red stiletto pumps adorned my feet.

_Guess I'm here_ I thought as I looked up at this ordinary two story beige building at the end of the street. The words Mercy Books Publishing were etched into the smoked glass front door. "Here goes nothing," I sighed as I pushed through the door, knowing that the hardest part of my day was still to come.

……………………………………………

My day had gone by quicker than I had thought it would, but I suspected that had a lot to do with where I was going now. For some reason, time always sped up when you had something terrifying to do.

I got to the small apartment complex easily enough, but of course that was to be expected since I had basically spent every day of this past week circling around, trying to build up with the courage to actually get out of my car.

The building was a dull green color with four levels of cement steps with newly painted black railing wrapped around the front entrance. There looked to only be about a total of 20 apartment units in the whole place, and even less parking spaces, I realized as I tediously searched for a place to leave my car. The complex was small and not much to look at, but it had a nice cozy and somewhat familiar feel to it. I could easily see why he had chosen to live here.

I expelled a hard breath as I pulled into the tight corner spot. Getting out was a squeeze as I tried to avoid accidentally banging my door into the SUV parked next to me. I looked up the stairs in front of me and was glad that I had decided to replaced the heels with my favorite pair of sneakers.

It took a bit of hunting, but I was suddenly standing in front of apartment #435. I could feel a sense of panic wash over me, as I raised my fist to knock on the door.

"Hello?" a female voice called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have the wrong apartment" I apologized as I stared at the pretty blond that had answered. "Do you by any chance happen to know which apartment Jacob Black lives in?" I added quickly before she could shut the door on me. This place was pretty small after all; I wouldn't have been surprised if she knew him. He wasn't exactly easy to miss.

"Oh your looking for Jake, guess you found the right apartment after all." The blond responded giving me a smug smile in the process. An emotion that I couldn't quite place suddenly ran through me, something between jealousy, anger, and sadness. I knew I had no right to feel any of those things.

"Oh" was all I could bring myself to say.

"He just ran to the store for a minute. I'm sure he'll be back soon, if you wanna wait." She offered politely, but I could tell I was making her a bit uneasy.

"Um, no that's okay. I'll just stop by later." I replied, trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to form.

"Suit yourself." and with that she closed the door.

I reached my car, and with a shaky hand tried to unlock the door, but the key slipped out of my hand.

"Bella?" I heard his voice ask as I bent down to pick up the fallen keys. I wiped at my eyes with my free hand before turning around to face him.

"Hey Jake," I said putting on the most cheerful expression I could manage.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his face a mask that I couldn't quite read. He was standing in front me in a tight black t-shirt that showed off his chiseled chest and broad shoulders, a faded pair of jeans, and his long hair pulled back into his typical pony tail. His chin was stubbly, like he hadn't shaved in a few days and clutched tightly in his fist was a plastic shopping bag.

"Most people usually start with hello...." I teased him. I saw the mask slowly dissolve and his trademark grin appear.

"Nice shoes" he countered. I looked down at my own feet and shrugged. It wasn't everyday someone paired pantyhose with dingy old sneakers.

"I have enough trouble walking; I didn't feel the need to tempt fate and try to get up four flights of stairs in heels." I explained the smile on my face now genuine.

"Good thing too, otherwise I might have come home to you splattered all over the sidewalk." We were both chuckling now, but his tone quickly became serious again. "It's good to see you Bella, You look…you look great, but why are you here? Did something happen to Charlie?"

I knew I would have to reply soon, but the words were trapped in my throat. "Everything is fine." I smiled as best I could. "Actually, I got a job a few blocks from here, and since I was in the area I figured I should stop by and say hello" It was partially true anyway. What I didn't tell him was that he was the main reason why I had taken the job in the first place.

"Wow, that's great Bella" his face hardening once more. "What about Edward?" He grimaced a bit as he said his name, I could see it still wasn't an easy thing for him to do.

"We're divorced" I said biting my lower lip.

"Ah" Jacob muttered sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Your girlfriend seems nice? I guess you finally imprinted, huh?" The same emotions as earlier were clawing away at me.

"I didn't...I choose who I love, it doesn't choose me," Jacob began, his hands now gripping at his head, a pained expression in his eyes.

"Listen Bella,you can't just come back here after two years and expect everything to be exactly the same. What do you want from me?"

"I know Jake, I'm sorry" I mumbled mostly to myself, my words useless.

"After you left, I called you every day for almost six months. I never heard from you. So I moved on Bella. I got on with my life, the same way you went on with yours." He could barely look at me now. I just stood there, trembling. I knew there was nothing I could say, nothing that would make everything right, at least.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with your bloodsucker Bella. I really am, because despite everything, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. But I can't go through it again. I won't."

I simply nodded, he was right and the burden of that realization weighed deep in me. I had no right to be here, I had made a choice and it had affected us both. "It's getting late, I should be going." I smiled weakly, pushing back the tears that were threatening to fall. He simply stood there,staring. His glare melted me like fire on ice.

"Jake can't we still be friends?" I pleaded, giving it one last attempt before leaving.

He seemed lost in his thoughts. It took him several minutes to reply, but just as I was going to take back my offer, not wanting to hurt him any more than I had, he finally seemed to resign. Taking in a deep breath before answering me

"Sure, sure" He shrugged, his tone flat. "Friends." Then he walked towards me and gave me a breif hug that ended the minute his skin touched mine. His heat was like electricity pulsing through me, recharging me.

"Friends", I nodded, trying to fight back tears, but failing miserably. "It was good seeing you again Jake... I've missed you."

"I've missed you too" he sighed, I could tell it was hard for him to admit. "I'll see you around, Bells." And with that he turned to walk off towards the stairs. _To her_, I knew.

……………………………………………………..

**_JAKE_**

"Are you sure Charlie won't mind us getting in this late?" I turned towards the passenger seat. "We can always wait till morning."

"No, He's just exciting we are coming down, it's been a while since we last visited, and you know how he gets." Bella beamed back at me. Her hands caressing her stomach, a radiant smile lit up her face. She was more beautiful than ever and I was suddenly overwhelmingly thankful for everything that had gone right in my life.

Trees blurred by, and I couldn't help but think of everything that had brought us down this path. After she had come back, it had taken a while for everything to fall back into place. She had broken my heart multiple times before and I wasn't about to let her back in as easily the third time around. We were friends for a long time and without any intention, things eventually fell right back into our familiar pattern.

It was unusually dark out, no stars out to guide us. The bright light from the high beams, were the only interruption to the darkness. The car was quiet, Bella's soft humming filled the void, and freed my mind to reminisce on the eventful day that had formed our lives now:

_It was hot out, hotter than it should have be for February. I decided to us this unexpected wether to my advantage and headed out to the makeshift garage I had set up behind my apartment complex. After an hour of working, Bella showed up dressed to kill. _

_"Wow, look at you! What's the special occasion?" I whistled as she headed towards me. _

"_It's Valentine's Day…here" she laughed as she handed me a small red carton with colorful candy inside. _

"_Uh-oh, what'll this cost me?" I teased as I took it from her outstretched hand. The long-ago memory of the time I had given her a box of fifty cent conversation hearts in exchange for a lifetime of servitude, fresh in both our minds.  
_

_"Nothing so grave this time, I promise." She smiled sheepishly, her face turning a shade redder then I had ever seen her before"__You just have to marry me."_

_I gawked at her, afraid I hadn't heard her correctly. _

"_Jake, say something, before a fly decides to take up permanent residency in your open mouth."_

"_Uh…what?" Was all I could say, unable to believe my ears. _

"_Jacob Black, will you marry me?" she repeated, shuffling her feet nervously as she did._

_I was so shocked; I couldn't get my lips to move. Isabella Swan, my best friend was asking me to marry her. I was sure I had gone crazy; I looked down at the warm coke can in my hand and wondered whether or not someone had put something in it. The just as suddenly everything clicked. I scooped her into my arms and kissed her like I had never kissed anyone before. _

I chuckled out loud at the memory.

"Shh, Jake, you'll wake Nessie" Bella scowled at me. "What's so funny anyway?" She asked as I stared through the rear view mirror at my daughter, Vanessa Renee Black, who was fast asleep in her car seat; Her black hair sticking out in small tufts around her chocolate brown eyes. I turned to face my wife, and placed a hand on her round belly-our second child was due any day now.

"Nothing, just thinking about how perfect everything is." I whispered to her in reply.

"And I wouldn't trade any of it." Bella said as she placed her hand on mine.

* * *

… _**of course I had to make everything end happily ever after!**_

_**Please review! Good, bad, any comment appreciated. Any suggestions on how to improve my writing would be helpful too!**_

_**Thanks guys. **_

_**-Smile **__****_


End file.
